Desire
by Outlawqueenlover
Summary: Different one-shots from the missing year in the enchanted forest. Some containing scenes from the show. (Outlaw Queen) Different one-shots from the prompts I get.
1. the view

Regina sighed as she looked over the entire kingdom from her window. Everything where back to where it started. She was once again back in the enchanted forest, more unhappy then ever looking out at the kingdom she ruled over. It was so big that she couldn't even see the edge. But still it felt so small. So unreal almoust. Being back here. Back in the place she hated most in the hole world. Her castle. The only thing that had changed about this place was the scent of her sister.  
"Zelena," The queen mumbled at the thought. Well it was not the only thing that had changed. Last time she was here, the only thing she was doing was planning how to kill Snow white. This time she was fighting side by side with her. So much had changed, yet the same sad feeling was still inside of her. She had once again lost the only person she loved. Henry. She was once again a prisoner in her own castle, forced to just be unhappy till the day she died. _Villains don't get happy endings,_ and she would never see her son again. And the worse thing was that she had caused this on herself.  
Regina sighed again. If it hadn't been for Zelena, she would have been in a sleeping curse days ago. Just waiting and hoping for the day, her true love Henry would wake her.

"I should just have done it, when I had the chance," She said out loud, she was so far off in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed, someone had walked in.  
"Have done what, your majesty?" Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the sound off his voice. The one person in all realms she wanted to see the least. Well accept from maybe Snow.

"Have you ever heard off knocking?" Regina asked in a hard tone as she turned around to see Robin with smirk smile on his face. Regina didn't understand what he's problem was. Ever since they had arrived in these lands, he had been like this.

"I have indeed. Though the queen was so far off, she most have not heard me," He said. Regina found Robin's way off talking annoying, but slightly noble and even though she would never admit it- sexy.

"So you just decided to walk in, unannounced," Regina said annoyed and looked at the view again. Trying to tell Robin that she didn't want his company.

"Well that was my first thought… But then I saw the queen where looking a bit… Away… So I thought I'd just see if everything was okay?" He said. Still not getting her attention. Robin god a bit impatience and walked over to stand beside her. Though she still didn't look at him.

"What's troubling you milady?" he asked. Regina sighed. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it and especially not with Robin Hood off all people in all the realms.

"A queen can look at her kingdom, without being troubeld." She pointed out trying to get him to believe he had miss read her. Though Robin didn't give up that fast.

"That she can. Though given the queens history, I doubt she'd just be gazing upon it, with no feelings" He pointed out. And Regina tried to hold a smile back. That was true. She bit her smile back not wanting to give into to Robin. Instead she turned and looked at him.

"You must have had a reason to be here or did you just come to bother me at this late hour?" She said with a flat voice as if she was accusing him not asking. Robin had almoust forgotten why he was there.

"I certainly do," he said and his smirk smile slowly started to appear upon his lips again. "I most have gotten distracted by the breath taking view," he said looking deeply at her. Her black wavy hair was left down. She was wearing a sliver nightgown and the moonlight made her skin seem pale, but soft at the same time. Regina's heart skipped a beat as he took a step closer to her. She could feel how it started to raise. Robin smiled and then looked at her actual view. Regina sighed.

"So? Why did you come?" She reminded him again, trying to get rid of him as fast as she could. He smiled.

"I brought you a gift to properly thank you for saving my son," He said and reached his hand out. He had a box in it. Regina was a bit shocked as she realized he actually brought a gift. No one had given her a gift that weren't because off her birthday or because she had made them.

"I…" She started, Robin smiled took her hand and placed the gift in it. Not sure if she would take it if he hadn't. As his hand touched hers, her heart once again beaded faster in her chest and she felt her knees getting a bit weaker as if they were having a hard time holding her up. She didn't understand why. She looked at their still joined hands as she noticed something else. Right there on his arm. A tattoo. No not just any tattoo, the lion tattoo.  
_  
"I can help you find what you need Regina," Tinkerbelle said and smiled.  
"And what do I need?" Regina asked not understanding what she was talking about.  
"You don't know? How sad… Regina love… You need love," She said. Regina sighed with a smile.  
"Your are going to help me find another soul mate?" She said. She didn't believe it.  
"Their he is…. The guy with the Lion tattoo. He's your soul mate." Tinkerbelle said.  
_  
Regina snapped out of her flashback. There he was the guy she had run from all those years ago. The guy she was destined to be with, right in front of her. Regina could feel how her breath was taken away like someone had hit her right in the stomach. Maybe there were more people with that tattoo, then just him. She said to her self-trying to snap out of it.

"Regina are you sure you are alright?" Robin asked concerned. Her eyes widened. He never used her name. Why did she like the tone off it coming from him? Finally she nodded. She wasn't. She wanted to run away again. Be as far away from him as she possible could.

"Thank you," She said. Her voice where shaky and icy at the same time. And Robin took it as a cue to leave.

"Well I should go check on Roland, goodnight your majesty," He said a bowed with yet again a smirk smile came to light. He walked over towards the door. Regina followed him inside to her room. Relieved that he was leaving.

"Oh by the way your majesty. I do hope you'll join us for breakfast some time. Roland keeps asking why the queen is always in her room eating alone." He smiled. That was nothing she wanted less than to join the charming and the rest of the castle for break feast. It was enough that she was living with them, but to be the first thing to see every morning would be just too much.

"Well you tell Roland that I like being alone," She said as if she didn't believe that Roland was the one asking. Robin turned around and looked at her.

"Well maybe if the queen would stop being so denying and rejecting, she would come to learn that we aren't all that bad," Robin said trying to push her buttons. He loved the reaction he'd get in return. Regina on the other hand was shocked by the nerve of talking to her like that. She was a queen not just some small girl from the villages.

"I am neither in denial or rejecting, thief" she snapped at him. He laughed making her realize that she just where both of them.

"I see," He said and smirked. Regina wanted to hit him for being so smirk and annoying. Talking to her like that. Yet at the same she found it really charming and she liked the fact that someone was giving her back for once. Besides Emma who she did not enjoy fighting with at all. She had just wanted her gone. Seemed she had gotten her wish, even though the outcome wasn't as she has wished for.

"Why do you have to always be so annoying," She said. Again it was more an accusation than a question.  
"Seems to me that the queen finds it, rather amusing," Not even realizing it she smiled. Robin couldn't help him-self, but to find her so beautiful when she smiled.

"I do not fi…"She started to say defensively, but she was cut off by him leaving. Just before he reached the door he once again turned around.

"Goodnight milady," He said and then he was gone. Leaving Regina with her mouth open. No one had ever dared to just leave while she was talking. Or dared to talk to her like she was… Human. Was she falling for him? The man with the lion tattoo? It really wasn't fair if he was indeed her soul mate.

"Get yourself together, he's a thief." She mumbled and went over and shot the door behind him. She went over to lay on her bed. Why did Robin leave her which such longing? A part of her wanted so desperately to explore what was happening inside of her. But an even bigger part wanted him gone.


	2. Gold tipped-arrows

**Thank you to everyone WHO has read it so far. I hope you enjoy it. This one includes both Little John and Snow White.**

* * *

"So that's why I came to you." She stopped and cached her breath, she had been talking so fast. She just wanted this to be over with. She hated how Robin was getting on her every last nerve. And she wanted him to leave the castle now.

"You want to bring him a gift?" Snow white asked and looked surprised. Regina sighed. She had just explained it all to her and now she was asking.

"I just told you, that I came here to get your help in what to get him. Are you growing deaf?" Regina snapped at the princess, whose smile where up to her ears. Regina didn't understand why she was smiling.

"You like him," Snow said. Regina eyes widened, her throat going sour and dry.

"Excuse me?" She said. Snow sat down. Why would snow white think such thing?

"That's why you want to give him a gift. You like a certain outlaw," She pointed out. Regina shook her head in disgust. Although she wasn't even sure what she was feeling about him.

"I told you. I just want him gone and I think it's the best way to prove my point. A: thank you for your help, you can leave," Regina snapped at snow whose smile faded a bit. But Regina could still feel it there.

"Regina it's two months since he helped you," Snow pointed out. Regina didn't care if it had been a year since he helped. She just wanted him out. He was distracting her.

"I don't care! I need him out of my castle and I need your help to what I'm going to get him, since you do know him better," Regina said in a hard tone of voice getting impatience with Snow. The princess once again smiled, but this time it was a different smile.

"I never thought the day would come where my stepmother would ask me for help," Snow said. Neither did Regina and she didn't like it either. She hated asking snow white for help, even if it was just this small thing.

"Well desperate times draws to desperate matters," Regina sighed. Snow laughed.

"Arrows," She and smiled. Regina didn't understand what Snow meant by that. It was weird thing to say in the middle of their conversation.

"What?" Regina asked confused. rasing her brows. Snow's smile grew.

"Robin is an archer, so therefor he likes arrows and bows. But since I happen to know he had had that bow since he was a kid. He would not be in use of a knew bow. Though you can never get enough arrows as you tend to lose them;" She said. Regina nodded. She could have figured that out on her own. Why didn't she just think of that, instead going to snow? She thought to herself.

"Thank you," Regina said and started leaving.

"Regina wait! I actually have something, to tell you," Regina turned around and waited impatiently for snow to tell what it was.

"I'm pregnant," She announced at first Regina had no clue to why Snow would tell her a thing that had absolutely nothing to do with her. But then she realized it had to be because snow saw Regina as a friend. And she couldn't help herself from smiling.

"I am very happy for you and David," She said. And even thought she hated admitting it to herself she truly was happy for her stepdaughter.

"Though I do hope your new child won't be as annoying as your other child," She snapped. Regina couldn't help herself from ending the discussion with an insult. Though Snow just smiled and shook her head.

Later that day Regina went over to Robin's room with the gold tipped arrows in a bag. She was ready to just go there and get it over with. She knocked on the door already regretting it.

"Little John," She said disappointed as he opened the door. Her voice where sharp and she was absolutely not happy about seeing him. And from the look on John's face, Regina was sure he felt the same way about her. For a second they just started at each other, until they were cut out of their stare by a voice.

"Who's at the door little John?" Robin asked as he walked out to the door and smiled at the sight of Regina.

"Milady, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here," Robin asked and smiled. She sighed at how Little John still started at her.

"I need to talk to you... Alone" She finally said regretting this already. John looked just as surprised as Robin did. Not once since they had met had Regina wanted to see Robin out of free will. Little did he know that she only came to get him out.

"I was actually on my way out to take a walk," He said as Regina noticed he was wearing boots and jacket, just as she was. "Perhaps you'd accompany me?" He asked her holding his hand out with a smile. Regina sighed.

"Fine," She said and turned around not taking Robin hand. Robin smiled and even though he was turned down once again by the queen, he couldn't help it, but to enjoy it.

when Regina and Robin had walked for 10 minutes time, neither of them had said a word. For some reason Regina was enjoying the sun and the air. And Robin's company a bit more then she wanted to.

"So milady, I do believe you had something you wanted to talk about," He said as he stopped walking. She stopped too, a little embarrassed she hadn't already said it.

"Actually I have something to give you," She said. He looked confused at her. She took a breath and handed him the gold tipped arrows. Robin's eyes widened. As he took the arrows into his hands.

"For what?" He said in a bit of shock.

"To shoot me in head, what do you think they are for?" She snapped sarcastically. He seemed to ignore her barky comment.

"No… I meant why would you get me gold tipped arrows?" He tried again. She sighed.

"I wanted to pay you for your help breaking into the castle and I though perhaps you could use it as cue to leave the castle, as I am no longer in need of your help… Not that I was before," She added. He shook his head.

"I owed you dept. For saving my son, no payment was intended," he said and seemed to get back from his frozen state.

"Well I did hope it would make you leave my castle," She said straight out. Why didn't she just tell him, instead of giving him a gift? It would have been so much easier, she thought to herself.

"Actually you just made an even bigger reason to stay," He said. Regina looked at him in a bit of confusion, and there it was again. The smirk smile he always wore started to show.  
"Cause now… You majesty" He took a step closer to her. "We are no longer even," He said as he took one more step breaking her personal space. Their heads being so close she could feel his breath. And the warmth of his body. She wanted to move a step back, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"And you could repay me, by leaving my castle," She said shortly. She was fighting the temptation of breaking the space between them. Locking her lips with his.

"I don't think you'd actually want me to leave your majesty," He said playfully. She wanted to just rip that smirk off of him.

"I do," She said not even sounding convincing to herself. Finally he stepped away, leaving her heart to ache a little bit.

"It's the best thing for my son to stay here as the woods aren't safe with the wicked witch around," He said. Regina hated how right he was.

"So I'll just have to find another way of repaying you," He said with a smile as he started leaving.

"Thank you your majesty. They will be used with appreciation," He said and left her again to stand alone with a thousand of question to herself. How she hated what Robin was doing to her. He was driving her crazy every minute off the day.

* * *

**Hey Guys thank you so much for reading! I do hope you liked it. Please don't hesitate to comment or give me ideas, I love writting. I will be adding scenes soon. Though they will be a bit more... Punching. If you can put it that way ;-)**


	3. Kisses in the night

**Here is a new chapter from a prompt I received:**_Can you write a story with Outlawqueen attending a ball, ending up kissing when the night is over_.**Sorry for the way too late update. Sorry for any mistakes in the story. **

Regina found herself not at all enjoying the company of the entire kingdom. They were having a celebration of Rapunzel being returned to her parents and her life. The ball was bigger than any ball they had ever had. And with a 7 month pregnant snow by her side, Regina did not enjoy herself at all. She had never really been into the whole "ball thing" anyway. The only time she had enjoyed it was when she interrupted Snow and Charming wedding. Which really didn't count as a ball (Plus she was invited for that one).

"Regina aren't you going to enjoy yourself?" Snow asked, when she noticed that Regina was just standing in one of the corners staring at people while drinking from the punch.

"I am," She lied. Though she most have sounded convincing enough for Snow to believe it, as she walked back over to David. Regina sighed. She didn't even understand why they would have a ball? With the wicked which after them they had so many other things to worry about.

"Milady you look absolutely breathtaking tonight," She heard Robins voice behind her. She sighed aloud. For months she had been trying to avoid him. She had almoust succeeded, though it was a big castle and it was nearly impossible not to run into each other from time to time.  
The times they had run into each other, it had either been really passionate (Though nothing had ever happened) but it had left Regina with yet to question her feelings for this thief. Or they had been fighting, which was what they seemed to do most lately. Regina just wanted him gone. And he just loved getting her worked up, cause she sure did the same thing to him. And they seemed to just not get along very well. Still she found herself enjoying his company. Not that she would ever admit it to herself or him.

"Little hard to see giving that I was standing with my back against you," She pointed out as she turned around. Robin rolled his eyes at her.

"You were the first thing I noticed walking in here," Regina tried to fight the smile growing inside of her. In many ways Robin were charming and he sure did know how to persuade a woman.

"Sure you say that to most women you cross paths with" She snapped turning his compliment down. She walked over to the table to get some more punch. There were no way she was going to make it through the night without it. Robin followed her, like always.

"Why do you always have to do that?" He asked annoyed that he was turned down by her again. Regina looked at him a bit confused.

"Do what?" She asked him and raised her eyebrow. clearly she knew just what he meant, but she liked annoying him as much as he annoyed her.

"Turn my compliments down," He said in a low and serious voice. Regina didn't understand why it was important to him. But she could see the honesty in his eyes, the honesty that showed he really cared for her, but it was the same honesty that made her put her walls up. Not wanting to let anyone in.

"Has it ever accord to you I don't want them or you flirting. _Thief_?" She snapped. He shook his head.

"You are the most beautiful woman in this room. No in all realms and still you don't want a compliment? I will never understand you. Milady" he mumbled confused. Regina's heart fluttered hearing him say that to her. No man had ever said that since Daniel. And she found herself suddenly getting really defensive. She couldn't let him in. She couldn't. He would just get hurt.

"I'm the evil queen, not some pretty fragile doll," She said and walked passed him, hitting his shoulder on the way, but he stopped her grapping her wrist.

"You are no such thing as evil," He said. She didn't understand why he kept saying that. Was he not aware of all the things she had done? All the people she had murdered? Had he never heard her stories?

"I killed the king, my husband. I had an entire village killed because they wouldn't tell me where snow where. I cast a dark curse and ripped the peoples memories for almoust 28 years. I killed my own father to do so. I don't think you know me very well," She said. But he didn't seem to be affected of what she said. In fact the opposite.

"Then why is it that you seem as no such thing? You have changed," He said. She shook her head. She hated Robin for making her feel like this. So fragile, so innocent, like she hadn't done all those things. She deserved pain, she deserved people hating her.

"You just don't get it do you!" She yelled while shacking her head and walking out of the room in a hurry. Why did Robin keep making her feel like this? So unsure of everything. So confused of her feelings. He always saw beneath her mask.

As she reached her room and was just about to open the door a hand turned her around. It was Robin, he had run after her. _Of course_ Regina thought. He could never just leave it.

"What don't I get?" He asked not sounding angry nor convinced. She was out of breath, taken aback that he had just turned her like that. Not at all afraid of her. She had to put her walls up. Had to convince him she didn't care.

"I hate you," She said cold and icy and was just about to turn around again, but again he stopped her. Those words weren't enough for him. He needed to know why.

"What have I done to upset you like this?" He asked her. It actually saddened her that he believed her lie. But she knew it was for the best. He was much more safe if he wasn't near here. And in some ways she really thought he was annoying.

"You are just so annoying! you keep putting your nose in things you shouldn't. You don't belong here," She said. And could feel how she was beginning to actually get angry at him, he didn't obey her and that was something she hated. He wasn't afraid of her.

"I am just trying to help you, why do you have to be so bloody stubborn?" He raised his voice, this time he was getting angry. Which pleased Regina, not yet had she been able to get him angry with her and in some twitched way, she liked this fire he had inside of him, but the gentleman always hid. Maybe that was what she had to do to make him leave. Get him really angry.

"How many times have I told you… I don't want your help!" She yelled at him. He shook his head. Still having that angry expression on his face. And Regina made sure to match it.

"Well that doesn't mean you don't need it, you might be strong, but you are not invisible!" He said speaking almoust as loud as if he was yelling. Why couldn't she just accept his help?

"I don't need your help nor anyone else's help. I just want you out of my castle. Out of my way!" She yelled, ready to leave it at that and go back to her bed champers.

"You hate me because I am living in your castle?" He asked her. His voice was bit more low and controlled. He was trying to calm himself. He was believing every word she was saying, and in some ways she was disappointed by that.

"You are so blind…" She said giving up. Couldn't he see what he was doing to her? Driving her crazy with temptation? She didn't want to give in. She didn't want her walls to crumble down, but he was making it so damn hard. Just looking at her, she had to fight her own head from not just blurting out her whole story.

"Well maybe you should try to explain it to me," he said. He still had a bid annoyance in his tone, but he sounded much more relaxed and much more genuine then before.

"Like I would want to waste my time on you," She said instantly putting her walls back up.

"Well maybe you should try to live a little!" He actually yelled at her. It was the first time he had ever sounded mad. That he had ever yelled at her in a very angry tone and it pissed her off.

"Well maybe I just don't feel like being in company with a thief! Who can't owe up to his own doings!" She fired back. She was angry with him now and from the look on his face, he was feeling the exact same way.

"Well a stubborn and constantly angry queen aren't exactly what I was praying for in the night either!" He almost spat at her.

"Well then stop wasting your damn time, because we are never going to like each other! Ever! Cause I hate you. And if it weren't because I was changing I would have killed you with my magic a long time ago!" She snapped back at him a bit disappointed that was the way she saw him.  
Instead of firing back, Robin pushed her up against the door. She was shocked. And frankly he was a bit to.

"What the hell! What do you think you're…" He cut her off. Crashing his lips on hers kissing her roughly. Regina was even more shocked. But it didn't take long for her to give in to it. His lips where so soft and so much better then she could have ever imagined.  
After a moment of kissing Robin opened the door behind them and made their way in closing the door behind them, even locking it without breaking the kiss once.  
Their kiss had turned even more heated then before as their tongues had joined each other as well. He pushed her up against the wall. He's hands behind her head playing with her hair. Her hands where behind his back pulling them as close as humanly possible. Regina lifted Robins shirt up and finally getting it off of him.  
He lifted her up; as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then he pushed her against the wall again. Their kiss was so passionate that she was giving in. She wanted him. She had wanted him in every way possible for so long. Robin stopped kissing her coming out for air; she was still hanging around him. Both breathless, he looked deeply at her and then he kissed her again, making their way over to her bed. He laid her down on it and crawled on top of her.

**I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas of what to write please tell me. I love getting prompts. **


	4. Council meeting

**Hey guys! :D you have probably already seen the first part. I decided to right a little story of what happened after. **

* * *

"Grumpy tell me you found something," David said as he walked over to the round table. Snow, Belle, Regina, Granny and Robin where sitting around the table, having a meeting about what to do with the wicked witch. Regina hated the fact that she had to be in the same room as Robin. She was angry at him and herself for how she had let go of her control and slept with him a week ago. And ever since she had been ignoring him or been fighting with him.

"I have been to blue, Think, all the fairies. They've been scraping the forest for enchanted items to destroy her, but got sills. They say she's just to powerful," he said with a sigh. David sat down again.

"it's happening again, I'm about to give birth and an evil source I threating the future of my child," Snow said in a sad and scared voice. Regina couldn't help it, but to feel a little bit offended, but at the same time really guilty.

"To be fair, the first time I was threatening you, everyone else just became _Collateral_ damage," Regina said and looked away. Even though she knew it was her fault she had to stand up for herself. and hold her regalness.

"Remind me again why we forgave her?" Grumpy asked the others. Regina didn't like working with them either, but she was trying her best to change.

"Because I'm helping," She said. She glanced at Robin who was smiling, but she quickly looked away.

"Frustrating as it is to remember, Snow you had a head start defeat me last time. _How_?" She asked. She had always wondered that, but had never really gotten the chance to ask.

"We were warned," David said. Snow finished his sentence: "By rumble stiltskin," she said. And Regina realized that was the way.

"Well maybe he could warn you again" She said pointing out how he was still alive.

"Wait! You wanna sneak in to rumble's castle where he's being held captive by the wicked which? Name's grumpy, not stupid," he said in an angry tone looking at the charming's.

"Mmmm, your right it is stupid. But for our child," This time David finished her line. "We'll do whatever it takes," Regina almost wanted to puke.

"Heartwarming, he's trapped in his own castle. Belle you where prisoner there?" She was hoping maybe Belle would know the way in. So she could get rid of that wicked witch.

"Yes, but _breaking in_, I would have no idea how," she said and Regina sighed. Of course all innocent Belle didn't know that.

"Luckily I do, I broke in there once before," And once again Robin had to interrupt. _Couldn't he just go out and hunt some animals or something_.

"Why are we even listening to him? He's a thief. Which means he's not to be trusted. What are you even still doing here?" Regina did not want Robin to come a long at all.

"What I'm doing here is saving your as," he said slightly offended she talked down to him in that way. Regina looked shocked at him, but carelessly Robin continued ignoring both her and Snow's wide eyes.

"The castle has traps, and deadly ones," He said looking at Regina.

"Not more deadly than my magic," She said like a 2 year old. Still not looking at him.

"They are if you don't see them coming," He snapped back at her.

"Well maybe I'm okay with taking my chances," she said with a threatening tone.

"Alright you may be, but we're not, he's coming," Snow interrupted their fight. How dared she? After all Regina where the queen. She sat back annoyed, and she noticed how Robin looked at her with a smirk, to top of her anger.

"Well then I won't be going," Regina said crossing her arms. She was acting childless Robin thought to himself.

"Regina stop it. You know as well as I do, _that_ will not get you anywhere," Snow said. Regina was shocked by Snow's words. Did she know something? She couldn't possibly read Regina's mind and if Robin had told her what had happened, Snow would have gloated and Regina wouldn't have heard the end of it.

"Excuse me?" Regina said. Robin where still wearing his smirk smile, just as interested in hearing it as Regina where.

"Your stubbornness. You might not like Robin for whatever reason I don't know and is none of my business, but you will have to deal with the fact that you have a common enemy and therefor you will need to look your differences aside."

"I am _not_ stubborn! But you are right though," Regina said standing up.  
"It is absolutely none of your business whiter I like Robin or not," She spat at Snow and left the room in a hurry. She ran in to her room and shot the door behind her so loudly the whole castle could hear it. Why did Robin have to keep doing this to her? He was making her feel so weak. He always had to interfere in her business.

Shortly after it knocked on the door. And before Regina could get to yell go away, Robin walked in with not a single care in the world, like he was completely oblivious to the queen's temper.

"I do not want to talk to you," Regina said in an icy tone and walked out on her balcony hoping that Robin would just give up and leave. But as usual with him she was wrong.

"It might not be snow white's business, but I do believe it is mine. I would very well like to know what you think of me," He said ignoring the fact that Regina seemed so rejecting.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you," Regina warned him. But still Robin continued.

"And perhaps you'd like to know what I think of you, milady?" He asked her. Regina was taking aback. She wanted to know what he felt, but she was scared of the outcome. And she was even more scared it was the same she felt for him.

"You can't charm me this time, thief" Regina said and walked into her room. Realizing how stupid that was, inviting him back into her room.

"Cause I think very fondly of you milady, and I'd very well like to know what you think of me. Cause frankly I admire you very much _my_ queen. " Regina's heart jumped. Even though she knew he felt that way, she was still taken aback from actually hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"I don't have time for this, since we apparently are going to Rumple's castle now," Regina said, seeing that as her escape not to tell Robin how she was feeling. How could she tell him?

_Well since you are my soul mate, which I have failed to mention the past 8 months we've know each other. And since we did have sex and I still didn't tell you. Oh and by the way, did you know I was the one who killed your wife? And a million other people getting my revenge, on the woman, whom I now work with. Oh let's not forget the fact that I think you are completely annoying and putting your nose where it doesn't belong. And I have no idea to why you keep following me around. But other than that you drive me crazy in a sexy and passionate way, and when you touch me, I just want to be with you and even though I won't admit to myself, I am completely and madly in love with the kings of thief Robin Hood. _Regina's thoughts made her smile. She'd like to see his face after saying that to him.

"Well don't just stand there, we have a castle to break into," Regina pointed out to get him to not stare at her.

"Sorry milady, I was just enchanted by your smile, you should wear it more often," He said and once again he made Regina's heart explode with temptation and thoughts going through her head. Regina sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Please write to me if you have any prompts. I have gotten a few and I'll post them soon :D -Outlawqueenlover**


	5. Your majesty I wouldn't

Regina walked towards the door.

"Your majesty I wouldn't," Robin said as she reached for the doorknob. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed. Turning around to open it, _who was he to tell her what she should and shouldn't do?_ Robin took an arrow and shoot it directly at the door and as it touched, the door was caught up in fire, leaving Regina with both anger and surprise.

"That arrow almoust took of my head!" She yelled at Robin. _How the hell dared he shoot arrows at her?_ _He could have killed her_. And apart from that he had humiliated her in front of the others, making her look weak and stupid.

"Well that door almost took of your arm," he said in an angry tone. "Where I come from a simple thank you would suffice," He spat.

"Where you come from, people bath in the river and use pine corns for money," she said disgusted. Robin sighed.

"Come on let's go," Snow interrupted and they walked into the room Rumple where trapped in.

Regina couldn't help it, but to feel bad about the way she had treated him before. After all he was a better person than she had ever been. But he just made her so angry, and when people made her angry, she couldn't help it, but show the evil queen off.

Later that night everybody where sitting around the table (again), talking about their new discovery in the enchanted forest.

"Isn't there any other way to destroy her?" Belle asked shaken by the idea that Snow would have to kill Charming.

"It's the only way," David said firmly. Snow hadn't said a single word since they got back.

"Can't you just cast the curse Regina?" Belle asked. Everybody looked at her except snow and charming. They knew damn well she couldn't.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't," She said. Belle looked confused.

"Why not? You have done it before," Grumpy said in a blaming tone. And Regina sighed, _this was hopeless._

"Yes, but the curse requires the heart of the thing I love the most," Regina spat annoyed that Grumpy was even talking to her.

"Well sacrificing your heart wouldn't be that bad, it would only be fair" Grumpy said and made Regina sigh again.

"Just to have you know, there would be in no way I would sacrifice my heart for a dwarf like you! But there might be some other people here I would, but that doesn't matter. Cause the heart of the thing I love most is in New York," She said and looked down. Grumpy sighed realizing she was right.

"Then can't you just kill your sister?" He asked.

"Don't you think if I could, I would have done it by now? Zelena can only be defeated by light magic, and since no one in the realm contain that kind of powerful_ light_ magic, we need the savior," she said in an ironic tone.

"But that means charming will die," Grumpy finally realized looking at snow. And Regina shook her head, _god that dwarf was so stupid. _

"We have to do this for our baby," Snow said in a cold tone. Even though Regina and her had a horrible history, she hated seeing her like this.

"Well it is settled then." Charming said. Snow got up and walked out the room. Charming ran after her. Belle and Grumpy left the room with Granny and before she even realized it. She was left alone to face Robin. Realizing she owed him an apology.

"Thank you, and I am sorry" Regina said. As much as she hated apologizing, she had to do it this time. It was wrong of her to behave like that, even if what he did was wrong to.

"Why for what milady?" Robin smirked.

"For saving my life… And for talking to you like that," Robin smiled, this time it wasn't smirk at all. He looked more like he was admiring her, desiring her. Which to Regina was even harder to handle then the smirk.

"But don't let it get to your head, if you ever do something like that again. I will not hesitate to kill you," Regina threatened and stood up.

"You like me," Robin stopped her with his word. _What the hell was he talking about?_

"Please, I'm a queen why would I ever fall for a thief," She said, trying to hide the fact she was madly in love with this man, whom she barely knew or had known for that long.

"You like me and therefor you'd never be able to kill me, your majesty" Robin pointed out with a smirk. Regina shock her head and looked at him.

"Well if I where you I wouldn't play with fire. You are forgetting that you are talking to the evil queen," She said in a threatening way. Until she turned around and started walking ,and just as she did and arrow was shoot right beside her head only 1inch from hitting her. Regina turned around in anger.

"What the hell!" She yelled at him. He smiled and sat down on the edge of the table just waiting for her next move.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" She yelled, walking closer to him. _what the was he thinking?_

"I thought you were going to kill me?" He smirked, still not a bit scared off her. Regina formed a fire ball in her hand. But he just started at her. He wasn't scared of her at all she noticed.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she asked again, but in a lower voice as the fireball disappeared again. She couldn't kill him. It wouldn't be fair to Roland. And in side of her she knew she would miss him and regret it deeply if she did. Plus Henry would never forgive her.

"If I had any attention of killing you, I would not have missed milady," He said. Regina shocked her head.

"You are out of your mind thief. And just what the hell do you think you are doing shooting arrows after me?" She said, starting to calm down.

"As I said proving my point. You couldn't kill me. You just don't have it in you," He said as if he didn't know who he was talking to.

"I'm the evil queen; I have killed my own husband, villages, thousands of innocent people and my father. Trust me; I have it in me," She said agian, as if she were proud of what she had done.

"Perhaps you where, but you clearly aren't capable of killing me, so I proved you wrong," He said. She didn't understand why he was constantly being so nice to her, when she just kept yelling at him.

"Well if I was you, I wouldn't take this so lightheaded," She threatened him again. She said and turned around.

"If you'd excuse me, I have a curse to cast," She said and stated to walk away.

"I was right you are afraid," He said. She turned around looking confused at him.

"I'm not afraid of anything," She said and made sure to sound as bored as she could.

"Yes you are," He said and walked over to her. She didn't know what to do so she just froze in her possession.

"You are afraid of your feelings milady. You are afraid of letting the anger go." He said as if he had read her mind. _Why was he always so good at reading her? Couldn't he just stay away._

"Tinkerbelle told me," he said it fast as if he were scared of the outcome. At first Regina didn't understand, but as she looked at his lion tattoo, her eyes widened. And suddenly she felt like the air had been sucked out of her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," She finally whispered.

"Yes you do, and you know that's why we have connection. You are just too scared to admit it. But Regina, you don't have to be. Let go of the anger." He said "But then again seeing the way you have treated me today, I don't think that will ever happen. Cause you are Cleary not capable of taking that wall of stubbornness down, one inch. " he said. Regina was still frozen his words repeating inside her head as if they were just stuck there.  
Robin walked out of the room. Towards his bed champers. _How dared he? Leave like that_. finally Regina woke up from her frozen state. And she ran after him. There were no way in hell, she was going to leave him with the last word.  
She opened his door without even knocking.

"I have no walls built up! I just really don't like you. And I don't want you, and I sure as hell don't believe in soul mates!" She yelled at him. At first he looked shocked, but then he walked over and closed the door.

"You are going to wake the entire castle," He hissed. But Regina didn't care, she was angry, no furious with the nerves of that man.

"And how the hell dare you come in to _MY_ castle and order _me_ around like you are the one who give orders. You have clearly gone out of your mind!" She yelled at him.

"I have gone out of my mind? All you have been doing since we meet was, buzzing me off, constantly snapping at me, and ordering me around like some servant of yours. And when I finally find you with my son in your hands, smiling, seeing how found you are of each other. You always have to end up yelling at me!" He yelled back at her. Never had she giving it a thought on how though she had been on him.

"Well maybe you should just start leaving me the hell alone! I never asked you to come her. I never asked for your help. So don't let me keep you. No actually I want you gone. I don't want you! And this is my castle!" She said forgetting that in short matter of time it wouldn't matter anyway. They would all be going to the smallest town, living side by side.

"You don't want me? That's and outrageous lie and you know it," He said.

"And what the hell makes you think you know what I want? I think you are the most insufferable man I have ever meet and I will be happy if I never have to see you again," She said more quietly this time.  
Robin moved closer to her. Their bodies closer than even possible. He held her tightly around the waist keeping her as she tried to pull away.

"Look me in the eye and say that you don't want me. That you don't believe that this is something, and I'll leave you alone," He said in soft and seductive way causing her heart to jump in her chest. She was breathless. he looked her deeply in the eyes. He's blue eyes filled which such fire and passion. How could she possible resist that?

"Come on say It." He dared her as he moved his lips along her cheek and up to her ear quietly whispering. "Say you don't want me," He moved down kissing her neck. And after a moment he let go, looking down at her.  
"I don't wa… I hate you," She said breaking the little space between them crashing her lips on his. She broke the kiss shortly after. He smirked at her. "I hate you Robin Hood," She said wrapping her arms around his neck, once again crashing her lips to his to meet in passionate kiss. He almoust laughed at her words. He was right. She did want him, she did like him.

Robin lifted her up bridal style as she let out a gasp followed by a laugh. He moved over to the bed and pushed her down on it roughly.

"I dare you Regina, admit it," He said playfully. She took a breath. Pulling him down by his shirt so he crashed on her.

"I want you," She laughed playfully and kissed him again. An even more heated and passionate kiss then before. Robin started kissing her on the neck. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment so much, but as she opened them she noticed the clock hanging on his wall. She was way to late already.

"Robin the time. I have to go help the charming's, " She said pushing him off of her. He sighed pulling her down again.

"Can't they just wait?" She sighed and sat up again.

"No we need to cast this curse Robin, and you know it. We'll just have to find time in my town. After all I am the Mayor, so I do call the shots," She said playfully. He smiled.

"Well I've never been one to take up on rules and laws. That is why they call me an outlaw, so we'll just have to see won't we. _Your majesty_," He teased. She pushed him down to the bed, sitting on his lap holding him down.

"Well you know how I get when I don't get what _I_ want. So I'll strongly advise you to take upon the rules in my town. I have never been one to take things lightheaded, like you. Thief. And I want _you_" She said kissing him. And in a split second he turned them around so he was on top.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make an exception and obey this once. When we get to your town." He said and chuckeld.

"Good," she said and kissed him firmly before heading towards the door.

"No more fighting?" He said in a low and serious voice. His words stopped her.

"No, no more fighting," She smiled to herself and turned around. He was smiling as well. Then she turned on her heels and went over to the charming's.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I'll be posting agian very soon. **

* * *

mnj


	6. Who's he?

**prompt: "_can you write one with a jelous Robin in stoorybrooke?"_**

I put a little twist at the end, hope you like it. thanks!

* * *

Robin walked into the bar. He was having a really bad day. John had been taking by the flying monkey. his best friend had turned into a freaking bloody monster! He sighed when he realized how crowded Granny's was tonight.

"A drink please," he said to bar-tender while sitting down. He laid his bow and arrow down. How he wished he could just drink it all away. But it would be so irresponsible; he had his son to think about.

"What kind?" The bar tender asked, with a flirting look in her eyes. Robin taken a little aback when she started making circles on his hand.

"Just the strongest you have," he said, not flirting back in anyway. The bartender winked at him with a smile and went over to mix something up.

"Here you go, and the first one is on the house," She said. Robin again taken back by her flirting. _Was she coming on to him_?

"Thanks though I…" He stopped as he heard a really common laugh behind him. He turned around and over at one of the tables where Regina sitting. She was wearing a velvet red dress. It was really tight and made her perfect body stand out. It was low cut, both on her chest and the actual cut of the dress. Making the dress even more seductive. Her black hair was curled more up than normally. And her red lips made everything seem so innocent, yet so seductive. She was looked absolute gorgeous, Robin thought to himself.

"That's the queen, the fairest of them all, though be warned, she has quite the temper," The bartender pointed out as if Robin didn't know her. But he did, he had meet her a few time each time they had been flirting and or fighting.

"And the guy?" he asked. A tall guy was sitting in front of her. He had dark hair. His measures a lot like Robin's and his strong hands slowly touching hers. Just making circles, clearly he was trying to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Oh him. No one knows, he has just come to town. It's said that the queen have a thing for new guys." She said. Robin sighed. Why did it bother him? Regina wasn't his she could flirt as much as she wanted to. Just as she had with Robin. Still he couldn't help it to want to just kick the guy's ass out of the bar.

"No we can't!" She yelled at him playfully, laughing. He just smiled at her. Robin looked away again. Finishing his drink and ordering a new one. He was going crazy sitting here watching her flirt with this guy until suddenly Regina got up from her seat. Robin looked away quickly.

"Can I get to more of these," She said and putted the empty glasses on the table. She was standing right beside him, yet she hadn't noticed him. Like he was thin air.

"Your Majesty," He greeted her. She turned around to look at him. When her brown eyes meet his, it made it even harder to keep his hands off her. She looked so beautiful.

"Robin," She said smiling. Her smell was so in capturing. Robin felt like he almoust had to hold he's breath to hold back from wrapping his arms around her kissing her endlessly,

"Nice to see you here. I though you weren't much of a drinker," He pointed out. Never had she said yes to any of his drinks before. She nodded.

"I'm not. But I thought as mayor I should probably give the new gay a warm welcome," She said. Robin's heart started beating fast, with anger.

"Well I look forward to mine than," He said with a smirk.

"Well since we have already meet, I think it would be highly inappropriate to all the suddenly give you a private tour," Robin as jealous as he was, got that the wrong way.

"Regina… You barely know the guy. Don't throw yourself at him," He said trying to protect her. Her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" She said still in shock he'd actually say that. or even asumed she was like that.

"You know very well what I am talking about," He said. She shook her head.

"I just invited him to get drinks, and it didn't seem a problem to you when you offered me drinks, right after I learned your name in the cabin, and you almoust shoot me mer minutes before. I didn't hear you say step back then. I am not some slut who…" She stopped. Her voice filled with anger. He had done it again managed to get her upset. _Why did he keep doing that? Couldn't he just do something right for once?_

"I never said that." He answered.

"I know ffing it, well if you'll have me excused. My date is waiting," She said and took the drink in anger and walked over to the guy again. Robin closed his eyes for a second. He was so foolish thinking he could reason with her. She never listened to what he said.

"Going after the evil queen is quite a goal to put up for you self," The bartender said. Robin sighed.

"I have noticed. You know I don't understand, what does this guy have that makes him more interesting then I?" Robin asked.  
"He is from out of town." She said as if Robin should understand what she was talking about. He looked confused at her.

"He doesn't know about magic, meaning he doesn't know she's the evil queen, meaning she's got no power over him. He's not afraid of her so she can't control him," She said. Robin's eyes widened. _Was that really what she was doing? Controlling him?_

"So she flirts with him, to gain control and respect?" That was just as foolish at it sounded. She probably knew nothing about him.

"No. She's simply trying to get him out of her town. She had done it every time someone has come here. She brings them out for drinks, puts on her best façade and when they have had just enough to drink. She brings them home and as they think she wants to be with them. She rips their heart out and controls them. Get them to go out of town and as soon as they cross the town line they forget everything," The bartender said. Robin looked back at them. She was sitting beside him now her legs touching his, her hand making circles on him now.

"Only once has she actually wanted them to stay and if he hadn't turned her down, she would have gone all the way to get what she wanted," Robin looked confused at her again.

"And what did she want? Them to stay? Why?" He asked.

"It was before she had her son. She was lonely and then one day a little boy and his dad came to town. And she invited them over to her house. She enjoyed there company and for once she didn't feel lonely anymore. But the father didn't want to stay. And the story didn't end very well," She said.

"What did she do?" He asked very interested in the story, though he felt like he was breaking her personal space hearing these things.

"She killed the father; she wanted the son to stay. She drove after them as they were about to leave arrested the dad and tried to convince the son to stay," She said.

"And when he didn't want to?" He asked really excited in hearing the story.

"She let him go. He ran out and she just stood there looking at him leave. Her heart breaking. She killed the father and put up a spell so the boy couldn't comeback. But he's dead now to," she said.

"He's dead? How?" Robin asked.

"He came back not so long ago. He wanted his dad, so he gave Regina a bracelet on so she couldn't use magic. He kidnapped her and tortured her, when she finally admitted she had killed him. He almoust killed her, but Snow and Charming saved her. But then he kidnapped Henry, took him to Neverland and there he was killed. Not by Regina, though I think she would have done it with pleasure." She said. Robin looked over at her again. She had been through so much; he had already heard so many stories.

Suddenly she stood up. The guy as well. Putting he's arms around her. Robin could feel how his anger was bobbling inside of him. He did not want him to touch her. Regina put her hands around he's neck and whispered something to him. Robin could only guess what it was. Then the guy moved his hand down to her ass. Robin noticed a sutton ucomtferble look in her eyes. But the guy just kissed her neck. Robin hated it, his hand should not be on Regina. He shouldn't be treating her like that. She deserved so much better. She shouldn't have to fake it. She should be with someone who made her happy. Someone who cared for her. She should be with _him_.  
Then it became enough for Robin, the drinks all got to he's head and he's anger got the better of him.

"Get your hands off of her!" He yelled at the guy. He looked arrogantly at him. Which made Robin even angrier.

"I can touch her all I want," He said and moved his hands around on her. This guy was clearly a jerk. Robin's anger made him explode. He pushed the guy away standing in front of Regina and then he hit him as hard as possible in the head to he felt to the ground. Unconscious.

"Robin! What the hell!" Regina yelled at him with a shaky voice. But Robin seemed just as surprised by his actions as she did.

"You deserve so much better than him," He said. Regina still in shock.

"Are you out of your mind? You don't even know the guy. You don't even know me. Who do you think you are?!" She was really angry with him.

"The way he was touching you it was disgusting, I wasn't going to just stand back and watch," he said as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Hitting the guy? What are you two years old Robin?! You don't just go around hitting people, because you are jealous," She said and turned around, but as she did Robin turned her around by the hand. Pulled her into his arms and kissed her. At first she was shocked, but it only took a second before she was kissing him back, placing her arms around his neck. And suddenly they felt like they were the only two people in the bar. Until Regina finally pulled back.

"Robin… I…" she didn't even know what to say. His beautiful blue eyes staring into hers took her breath away. He smiled at her.

"You don't need to say anything. If you don't feel the same for me, as I do for you. I understand," He said his heart breaking.

"No you don't understand. Robin I remember," He looked confused at her.

"The missing year?" He said. She nodded.

"But I don't understand? Why? How?" He asked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry for any mistakes. please write if you have any prompts.**


	7. The gift

**Hey Guys! i got a prompt to continue my first chapter and explain what was in the gift Robin gave her. So here we go! Enjoy and if you have any prompts, please send them. Love always.**

_Sorry for any mistakes. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: part II**

When Robin left the room, Regina stood there staring at the door for a while. _What was he doing to her?_ _How could she feel something for thief? For someone she barely even knew? Was it because of the tattoo? Was he really her soul mate? The one she was distant to be with?_

She went over and sat on the edge of the bed. Looking at the gift she still had in her hands. It was a small box. It was wrapped up in a nicely, making it seem like he had spent lots of time wrapping it up. Regina sighed for a moment. _What could he possibly had gotten her? She didn't know wheter she wanted to know or not. What if it could make her even more confused or if he was just teasing her?_

She breathed out, she hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath. Slowly she unwrapped the gift. Of course it was another box. She slowly opened the box and inside it where a ring. It was plane silver. _Why would he get her a ring? Was this a joke?_ She picked the ring up and noticed there where something engraved inside it.

"_When you doubt most, simply take a look at your destiny," _It was written with an old language, but she understood right away what it meant. It was a very powerful ring. One that could only service you once. It was called the future ring. It was said that whoever had it on could see the future. Just for a day. See whatever they wanted to. But they had to be careful, cause even though they could see the future, they could not chance it. what Was going to happen, was going to happen. That was why it was a ring for broken souls. People who had lost hope and needed a reason to fight. Just like she did.

After she had lost Daniel she had looked everywhere to find it. But no matter how much she had tried or how powerful her magic had become she never could find it. _How could Robin find it? Had he stolen it? Did he even know of its powers? _She thought. She flipped the ring in her hand, tempted to just put in on and see if she would be with Henry again. _Had Robin used it? Had he seen in the future? _The questions all became too much and she decided to go find them out herself.

First she went to his room. But no one answered so she started searching around in the gardens. After looking for him for an hour, she finally gave up and sat down on a bench beside her apple tree. The moon where big and bright on the sky. The stars where shining just as bright.

"A little late for a beautiful queen, to be outside. Wouldn't you say so milady?" She jumped hearing his voice behind her.

"Robin?!" She screamed at him, when she was startled. He smirked and walked towards her.

"Didn't know an evil queen would scare so easily," He said sarcastically with a playful tone.

"I wasn't scared! A bit shocked, that's all," She defended. Robin sat down beside her.

"I thought I could expect you out here, when you had opened the gift. Sometimes we need think things through before we get out answers, and the moonlight always seem to help solve it a bit," He said. Regina took a deep breath.

"I was actually looking for answers from you. Seems that when search for you I can't find you, but when I'm not you are always there," She didn't even know why she said that. She let herself rip her walls down a bit.

"Well you can ask me anything, milady?" He said. She nodded.

"Where did you get it? I take it that you didn't just buy it from a shop," She said. He shocked his head.

"No I didn't. I have actually had it with me for quite a long time. You see when I lost my wife, I was desperate, I needed a reason to go on. And so I had heard of the ring. And so one day, when I was… Doing my job, I actually found it. Lying on the ground, it had been dropped," he said.

"Guess that answers my next question," She said. He looked confused at her.

"If you had used it." She said.

"I didn't. I remembered that all magic comes with a price, and when I was starting to realize I already had a reason to go on, I didn't want to pay the price," He said.

"And what made you think I am?" She asked him silently.

"I'm not sure if you are. but I thought I'd give you the opportunity to actually have the choice. Since I won't need it," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," She said and took a deep breath looking at the ring.

"Are you going to?" He asked her, at first she was confused by his question, then he continued. "Use it," she didn't take her eyes of the ring.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"I'm afraid that it might do more damage then it'll do good," She admitted. Robin was taken aback by her reveal of her feelings. But it only took him a second to respond.

"Just know that whatever you chose to do, I'll be right here milady," he said putted his hand on hers to show his support. Regina looked down at their joined hands, her heart beating faster. _Why did he make her feel like this? _Without any of them even realizing their heads was moving closer to each other's. Until they could feel each other's breaths.

"I know this is wrong, giving that you are the queen and I am just a _theif._ But you make it so hard, and right now I really want to kiss you," he admitted.

"Why?" She asked. He looked confused at her. "Why would you want to kiss me?" She asked again. This time he was confused by her question_, was it a trick?_ But then he saw how honest her question was.

"You are the most stunning and sexy woman I have ever come across, and the way you are around my son. There is just so many sides of you that makes you so delicate and so beautiful," He said. There eyes never once breaking contact.

"I…" She didn't know what to say. Never before had someone called those words without wanting something from her or being afraid of her.

He leaned forwarded breaking the space between this, his lips on hers. She was even more stunning then he had imagined. He felt like a thousand butterflies was going crazy in his stomach and he had never experienced a kiss like this before. _Any man that had gotten the chance to kiss her lips whenever they wanted was the luckiest in the world_. He thought to himself. She parted their lips again and opened her eyes.

"I am so jealous of the king," He said. "Such a lucky man to have had you as his wife," He said. Regina smiled, but the thought of the king made her upset. It didn't take long for Robin to notice.

"I am sorry milady, for making you upset," He said. Afraid he shouldn't have kissed her. "I shouldn't have kissed you," he said. She immediately putted her other hand on his.

"It wasn't your action, it was more the mention of the king," she said.

"I'm sorry I overstepped," He said.

"No it's just that, the king never really loved me. He used me," She said. Robin was shocked by hearing that.

"I was so young; I didn't want to be queen. I had just lost the love of my life. He was too old for me and he loved his first wife. I was just there for his needs and because he wanted a beautiful queen beside him and a young one as well. He never ever tried to love me," She didn't even know why she said that.

"how old were you?" he whispered.

"just turned 17," she said looking Down.

"I can't believe it..." he mumbeld angrily... "he used you like that," He said and stood up. Regina was surprised by he's reaction. He hit the tree hard. But it seemed to backfire pretty bad. Still he kept going.

"Stop it," She said and walked in between the tree and Robin.

"That tree never really did anything to hurt anyone," She teased him and he seemed to calm down. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Then he put his hand softly and lovingly on her cheek. Which made her smile.

"It's just I hate when men use women. And especially you. How could he not realize how lucky he was to have you? I would have given everything to have known you back then. You were alone… It just pisses me off that he could be so kind to everyone, but so evil to the most beautiful woman in all realms. If I was to ever be that lucky, I would remind you every day… It's just so hard to understand," He said softly and calmed down. Regina was so stunned by his words. Not even Daniel had said anything near that.

"You are the first person to ever say that to me," She admitted. He shook his head, but only to realize she wasn't lying.

"Well then every man you have come across are fools," He said. She leaned forward and kissed him. He responded the second her lips was on his. He putted his arms around her waist pulling her in tighter; she moved her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Regina started pulling up in his shirt as he pushed her against the tree he was punching before.

"We… Can't…" He said between kisses. She was making it hard to resist. She just kept going and the kiss got more and passionate. Until Robin finally got the strength to pull away.

"As much as I'd love to be with you in every possible, making love to you now after all that has been said. I would feel like I had used you or persuaded you into doing it," He said. _He was so noble._

"Even if it was your only chance?" she asked. He still didn't let go of her.

"Even if my life deepened on it," he said and smiled. Which made her smile. She was so beautiful when she smiled and it made Robin feel so happy. And wanting her even more. But this time instead of kissing her he pulled her into his arms to a warm hug.

"What did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful woman in my life," He whispered in her ear making her chuckle.

"Well I know what I didn't do to deserve you," She said ironically. Which made him smile. Instead of responding he lifted her up and spun her around. At first she panicked, but then she laughed with him. Until he put her down and kissed her.

"Daddy?" He stopped kissing her as he heard his son's voice. A bit embarrassed they had been interrupted he turned to look at his him.

"My boy. What are you doing out of bed," he asked. Roland had the monkey Regina had given him in his hand. He looked really tired.

"I heard John say you were looking for Gina, so I wanted to help you. I thought she was lost," He said. He was so cute, she couldn't even stop herself from laughing.

"Well that was very sweet of you my boy, but you can't just wonder around the castle gardens in the middle of the night. It could be very dangerous," He said.

"But you are out here and maybe Gina needed my help." He said. This time Robin couldn't stop him self from smiling. He picked his son up.

"Well I am much older then you my boy and I was out looking for the queen myself. Just ask John next time okay Roland?" Roland nodded.

"Are you okay Gina?" He asked her. Reaching out for her. Robin gave him to Regina who kissed his forehead.

"I am now that the bravest and sweetest night in the castle just saved me," She said. Roland laughed and looked really proudly at his dad.

"Even braver and sweeter then daddy?" He asked. Regina looked at Robin, he smiled at the scene in front of him.

"Well your daddy is brave himself, but you my little man are the bravest of all," She said. Roland looked proud again and hugged her. She putted him down and they all started walking back towards the castle.

"Daddy did you and Gina make love?" Roland asked innocently, Regina's eyes widened and she looked shocked at Robin. But he looked just as shocked by Roland question.

"John told me when someone kisses, they are making love, that's why kisses are serious thing. He told me," Roland said and smiled at them. Not even knowing what he had just said.

"Well John is right that it is sort of a love, and that it is serious thing." Robin said trying to teach his son what kiss meant.

"So are you and Gina getting married?" Again Regina's eyes widened and she looked shocked at Robin. He didn't seem to know what to answer his boy.

"You'd like that?" Regina asked with a smile, trying not to get eye contact with Robin. Roland nodded and took Regina's hand.

"Yes cause then I would be a prince," He said. Regina laughed and picked Roland up.

"I don't have to merry your dad for you to become a prince, If you want to I can just make you one," She said and she could hear Robin laugh with her.

"Did you hear that dad, I'm gonna be a prince," He said in excitement. She looked at Robin who was wearing a big smile glad they had moved on from the earlier conversation.

"Well you are a very lucky boy. The queen most like you," He said.

"Indeed she does. After all I would be lonely if I didn't have a little prince to share my kingdom with," She said. Roland laughed.

"But you have to promise me as my prince, that you won't just run off again. I would be very said if I ever lost my prince," She said. He nodded excited.

"I promise you, maybe daddy can be your new brave knight then," He said.

"That sounds like a plan," she said. Roland yawned. And she could see he was struggling keeping his eyes open. He didn't want to miss a single thing.

"But you do know that there are big expertasions to princes. Like listening to you dad, going to bed so you are fresh for the next day, and eating as many pancakes you can when you wake up tomorrow," Roland clapped excited.

as they walked Roland feel asleep in her arms. They made their way to his room and Regina slowly laid him down on his bed and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight my little prince," She said and got a flashback to when she had called Henry that. It wasn't that she was replacing him or anything, but Roland kept her mind of how unhappy she was and she loved the little kid already.

"Thank you," Robin said as they closed the door to Roland's room.

"For what?" She asked him. He smiled and putted he's arms around her waist.

"Being so good with my son, he absolutely adores you," He said. This time she smiled.

"Well I do adore him myself and he's a very sweet kid and even if he's father can be a stubborn ass, I'd like him to be happy and I'd like him to have a friend," She said.

"Who Roland or his father?" He asked playfully.

"Definitely Roland. He's father I have a different plan for," She answered playfully to him. He smiled pulled her closer.

"Is that so?" He asked and kissed her. She nodded while kissing him.

"I do believe we were interrupted before," He said.

"Don't you dare," She narrowed her eyes at him, but he just laughed and lifted her up bridal style and started spinning her. So she screamed and laughed.

"Robin stop! We are going to wake the entire castle, including your son," He stopped spinning her, but didn't put her down. Instead he just kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. But Robin broke it seconds after.

"Now my queen, I do believe you have to get some sleep as well. After all being a queen you are expected to listen to me and sleep and apparently eat pancakes tomorrow morning," He teased her.

"Those where for Roland, I for one only have to listen to me," she said. He started walking towards her bedchamber not putting her down.

"Well my queen, as you said I am very stubborn, and I think it's time for you to get some sleep." He said and laid her down on her bed. She sighed as she actually started to feel tired.

"Will you stay?" She asked him. He stood for a moment wondering what her motives where. She crawled under her big double blanket and waited for an answer. He went over to the door making her heart ache. But then he closed it.

"Only if you will promise me, not to tempt me," He said seriously. She smiled at how nice he was being. And it was nice to know that she could tempt him.

"I promise," she said and in a purple smoke she had changed from her clothing to a nightgown her, curls down her shoulders and she was laying on the bed. Looking even more beautiful than before.

"And you already broke that promise" he said as he took of his shoes and jacket off.

"I didn't." she said. He nodded.

"You look even more stunning when you have your hair down, it's not fair," He said and lay down beside her, crawling under the blanket.

"I know I promised not to tempt you, but don't you think it's going to be really hot when you are wearing all your clothing?" She was trying to sound serious and not playfull. And before he could even answer he was wearing what he always slept in. A pair of short and his boxers of course.

"Much better," She said trying not to laugh at his eyes widening and his blushing.

"Now let's get some sleep," He said and closed his eyes. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his bare and warm chest. The sound of his beating relaxed her. She laid one of her arms around him. And before he got to say something she closed her eyes. He putted and arm around her and the other resting on her hand. And tangled up in each other they both feel asleep. And that was the best night sleep they had ever gotten.

* * *

**thanks for reading. This one turned out quite longer then expected, but i hope you liked it anyways. I'll be posting agian very soon!  
Again if you have any prompts just write. So we can keep them coming.  
**


	8. Archery

**Prompt: "_Can you do one where Robin teaches Regina to shoot with a bow and arrow and they end up kissing?" __  
_****  
Sorry it's a Little short! Found it hard to write something that wasn't already wrote. Thanks for the prompt. **

* * *

Milady?" Robin said as he stood from the stone he had been sitting on. He hadn't seen Regina since they had fought earlier that day.  
She had braided her hair and changed to something more comterforble, making Robin realize right away why she was there. He smirked about to say something, but he was cut off.

"Don't make me change my mind or I will shoot you with your own arrow, and Watch you bleed to death" she snapped. They had been fighting about whether or whether not Regina should learn how to use weapons such as bow and arrows. Zelena had threatened to take her magic away and without it. Regina would be at a loss. And of course Robin had sidded with Snow White on that one.

"I'm just glad you changed your mind," He said and picked his bow and arrow up. He walked over to her and handed them to her. For a moment she just started unsure of what to do with them. Then Robin laughed.

"Do you want me to show you first your majesty?" He asked with a smirk, making Regina want to shoot him.

"I know how to do it," She said and tried to remember how Robin had done it. Taking the bow in one hand at the arrow in the other. She bounced the arrow back and let it go. It flew several inches out but then landed hard on the ground. Making Robin hold his laughter back. Or at least try.

"Well if your target is standing right in front of you, you would have scratched it a bit," He teased her, Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well perhaps instead of joking and teasing me you should teach me so I can get back to more important things. I hate Snow white for making me do this stupid thing anyway, and you even more." She groaned. Robin laughed and shacked his head. Even when she was being sassy i he loved spending time with her.

"Regina this is not stupid. You have to see it as an art. Not only hitting your target. Let me show you," He said and walked behind her.

"See you have to put this arm a little more down." He said and lowered her arm. His body being pressed up against her. _typical, how am I ever going to learn now? _Regina asked her self, surely aware of how close he was.

"The arrow has to almoust touch your mouth, that will make a better aim. And you have to focus," He said putting his hands on her waist to turn her slightly. and without noticing his hand lingered there, making Regina fully aware of his touch.

"Now pull back the arrow as much as you can." He said and still held her. Without even realizing he had both of his arms around her waist now.

"Now let go," He whispered in her ear, causing her heart to flutter and to shiver. Regina did as he said. Letting go of the arrow and it flew far away, thought it didn't reach the target. She was not being concentrated enough.

"Robin, I…" She was about to say something, but as she turned to look at him, she found herself in his arms his body against her back, and his head only an inch from her. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, getting lost. But not nearly as lost as Robin was looking at the beautiful queen.

"We shouldn't do this. You are here to teach me archery," She said, not sounding the slightest bit convincing. cause inside she wanted this more then anything. She wanted to kiss him, to be happy. Robin wanted it to, he had longed to feel her lips on his. To call her "_His"_ and it had taken everything inside of him to hold back. But being this close to her.

"To hell with it," He said and kissed her. She turned in his arms so they were standing front against front. He moved his hands to pull her even closer and he deepened the kiss. For a moment he didn't care about anything. He didn't even care if she would hate him after this, her lips where so soft and so nice, like they fitted perfectly for him. And her taste leaving him longing for more. Her smell her beauty, everything...  
They stood there for a long time sharing a passionate kiss as Regina started to break the kiss. Looking at Robin, with wide eyes, having realized what had just happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And to all my followeres, thank you! Please keep the prompts coming.  
And thank you for the amazing revwies, espcially to ruffeldparasol! Warmed my Heart, that you are so kind! :D**

I'll be posting very soon! love Outlawqueenlover! 3  



	9. Who will marry the queen?

**Hey Guys! Hope you are as happy as i am after the new episode of once!**

Prompt: "_**Can you write some Family fluff with Regina, Robin and Roland in the missing year? Would be nice if you included Snow White as well." **_

* * *

One morning Regina woke up in Robins arms. She looked up at him with a smile. He had made her so happy already. How was it even possible to be happy again? She never thought she would.

She slowly untangled herself from his arms and went over to her wardrobe. She looked through her dresses when she noticed, the dress she had worn when she first had seen Robin in the taveren. She hadn't worn it since that day. But now, they were united and she wasn't going to run.

She took the dress on and looked in the mirror. She took her hair pins out and let her long raven curls fall down behind her back. Then she smiled at Robin who was still sound asleep, he looked so handsome and quiet just laying there. And it was nice to know that when he woke up, he'd still be hers.

Then she went in to Roland's room, he was wide awake and playing with some toys on his bed.

"Mamma will you play with me?" He asked when Regina had been staring at him for a moment. She nodded and closed the door. The word mamma warmed her heart so much. and she'd never ever get tired of hearing it.

She sat Down on the opposite side of him and picked up on of the toys. Searching. It was such a long time since she had played with them; Henry was very quickly to throw all his toys out. He wanted to be a big boy.

"So baby did you sleep well?" She asked him. He nodded his head. Noticing she didn't quite know what to do. But still he keept playing asking her all sorts of Things.

"Mama can you get us some pancakes again?" He asked with his puppy eyes. And even if he didn't use them, she couldn't say no to his cute voice, but the puppy eyes. They'd always win. And if she was to be honest she wanted some her self and pherhaps they could wake Robin with breakfeest on the bed, like Henry used to do back in storybrooke.

"Of course my love." She said and kissed the top of his head. He played with one of her curls.

"You look really pretty," He said. Again he was just charming her. He was the cutest little boy. Just like Henry had been when he was his age. It was one thing Regina was sure of, Roland would get anything and anyone he wanted, he just had throw those damn dimples and i was his. Just like his father.

"Mamma will you marry me when I get older? So i can have pretty wife like daddy will have?" He asked. Regina couldn't help from laughing.

"Of course my boy," She just said and left the room to get them pancakes. "I love you my little prince" She said on the way out.

"I love you too mamma," He answered back. She went down to the kitchen and got the servants to make the pancakes.

"Regina!" She jumped when she heard a voice behind her, expecting to be alone in the kitchen. Or almoust the servants was there a well.

"Cheese Snow! You scared the hell out of me," she said angrily and turned around. Snow seemed to be searching her or observing her.

"You look different. Happiness suits you," She said and then she noticed the ring on Regina's finger. Regina sighed when she figured out what Snow was staring at. The news would be all over the castle in less than an hour now that Snow knew. But a part of her didn't really care. cause a part o her wanted to be just like Snow and throw a ball to show the hol World that she was marrying Robin. And even more important that he was hers and nobody elses. She had the most handsome, charming and gold hearted man. And a small, but hidden part of her wanted to "Show off"

"He asked you?!" She finally got out looking at the ring. "And you said yes," She said again. This time looking at her. "Congratulations," she said and hugged Regina.

"Thank you Snow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some hot pancakes to deliver to Roland," She said and pulled herself out from Snow's arms. Glad the pancakes were done just in the moment she said it.  
She took the plate with pancakes and the glasses and walked quickly over to Roland's room. He lit up like Christmas lights when she came with the pancakes.

She sat a plate between them on the bed and gave him an empty plate setting down his glass on the nightstand. It felt so good to take care of him. She loved the motherrole and she'd never getting tired of taking care of Roland or Henry... And even if Roland was a painfull remidner of what she had lost. He was also a lovely reminder of a second chance.

"Thank you mama," He said as he took one more pancake. Either he was really hungry or he was eating them fast so Robin wouldn't find out.

"Mamma?" He said after the 4 pancakes. Regina nodded with a smile at the little boy.

"Will you tell me about your other son?" He asked. Regina's heart jumped she understood why Roland was curios, and she couldn't blame him for that.

"Well he was a lot like you, sweet, funny and very strong. I got him when he was just a few weeks old and I raised him until he was 12. Which he is now. He was a very strong boy and he always wanted the best for me. He had a crazy imagination. And he was the truest believer, and even when he was at danger he always took care of others. A very unselfish and kind boy," she said. Roland nodded, looking sadly at her.

"Is he dead mamma?" He asked. Regina got chills Down her spine even thinking about that.

"No he's it not dead. He is very happy in another world," She said. Hoping it would be enough for Roland. But it wasn't.

"Why is he not with you?" He asked.

"Well it's a long story, but a very evil man cursed our lands so we had go back to the enchanted forest again. But my son Henry he isn't from here so he couldn't go with us. So I enchanted him and his birth mother so that they'd forget us and have a happy life in the other world. You see I didn't want him to be alone," He nodded. It seemed to be answer enough. Instead he moved over and hugged her, making Regina's eyes Water

"I wish you would have raised me too mom," He said. This time she smiled. That was the sweetest thing.

"So do I, but you know what? It is never too late, because I am not going to ever leave my little prince. Who else would eat pancakes with me in the morning? And who else would I spin around right after?" Roland looked confused at her. She stood up and started tickling him, he laughed out load.

"You are not strong enough mom," Roland said teasing her. She tickled him again and lifted her up.

"We'll see about that little man." She swung his legs around her and started spinning them both. Roland laughed as loud as he could, while hanging on to her neck.

"Try to let go baby, I won't drop you," She said and slowly he let go of her. Laughing even louder. Until she stopped.

"You two should be careful, after eating that many pancakes, you could end up throwing up," Robin said. He was standing in the door way. He had been there for a while watching them.

"Robin," Regina said and sat Roland down on the bed, but he soon crawled over to sit on her lap. Roland sat down in front of them and kissed their foreheads.

"I wouldn't want my two favorite people to become sick." He said. Making Regina blush. The thought was so nice.

"Daddy, Mamma said yes to marry me when i get older," he said proudly. And Robin pretened to look offended.

"Are you stealing my queen from me, cause you kno that i will not give up without a fight." He said and started tickling Roland. "And i will fight till my dead for the beautiful lady," he said and lifted Roland up taking Regina as his hostage. And she understood what he was doing right away. Roleplay. She hadn't done that since Henry was very Young.

"I will fight you then!" Roland yelled and took out his imaginary sword. Fighting against him and after short while Robin laid Down on the bed pretending to be dying.

"Oh sir Roland, i beg of you please don't take this poor mans life," regina said running to Robin's side. And Roland looked like he was thinking it through.

"Then you will have to save him," he said and jumped up sitting on his fathers stomach.

"Tell me how. I'll do anything," She said. And Roland smiled.

"A kiss, of true love, that will heal my wounds" Robin said smirking at her. But Roland seemed to disagree.

"Pancakes for a whole week and he can go free," Roland said, making both Regina and Robin laugh. He sure was a smart little boy

"Deal," She sad and stood up. But stopped half way as she heard Robin caughing, pretending to be dying

"One kiss," She chuckled and leant down placing a kiss upon his lips. It was quick, but still filld with love and before she knew it she was pulled down on the bed sitting between Robin's legs and Roland in front of them. And suddenly it was quiet.

"Should we tell him?" Robin asked after a while. She knew right away what he was talking about and since snow already knew it was probably a good idea. So she nodded.

"Roland in all seriousness, Regina and I _are_ going to get married," Roland eyes lit up as he looked between he's father and Regina with a smile.

"Yeah so we are going to be a family?" He asked excited, almoust jumping up and down. It made both of them laugh.

"Yes we are," Regina said and kissed Roland smiling at Robin. She couldn't be happier right now.

"Am I going to get a little brother or sister then?" Roland asked never knowing what to say and what not to say. He left Robin speechless. Not wanting to push Regina.

"Well my boy, only time will show. But even still you will always have Henry." She put her hand on where his heart was.

"In here," She said. Roland nodded and putted his small hand on her heart.

"You too mamma. And I think that Henry has you inside his heart too, and that he loves you as much as i do" He said. And she couldn't help it, but to hug him. Robin soon embracing them both. And this moment was all she needed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I love writting them. Please keep the prompts coming and i love reviews. **

**Anyways I'll see ya all soon! 3**


End file.
